


It hurts

by DustPhoenix



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Jake x Chloe is implied, Trans Character, Trans FTM character, not many tags because there isnt much oop, projection time babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustPhoenix/pseuds/DustPhoenix
Summary: Trans Chloe fanfic... FtM since I projected awhile back.This is a short fic.
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Chloe Valentine
Series: One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009650
Kudos: 3





	It hurts

"Hey Chloe!"

That name rang through my head. The sharp stabbing pain of my name stabbed through me. I hated it. I hate it with every fiber of my being. But I couldn't tell anyone my pain. I had to stay as the queen of the school. I had to be deep in the closet or else my reputation might be ruined. I had to deal with this constant pain of being referred to as such.

I hated it so much but I couldn't tell anyone because I was fine with it. I was putting up this mask to hide my dysphoria for then the others wouldn't know that they were accidentally misgendering me and using the wrong name. I just wanted a proper introduction. I just wanted to tell the truth but I didn't want the others to be disgusted in me. I didn't want them to treat me like I was a different person. I wanted to stay with the feminine stuff I have. I just want to be more masculine in appearance.

I wanted the sense of euphoria that I haven't had since I was a child and puberty didn't happen to me. Those days were the best days I have ever had and I wish for them to be like that again. I wish to finally be able to come out but I can't. So I refuse to go out with my friends in order to ignore their constant unknowing ignorance. I wished that they would be able to see everything that I want done for me. I wish they could see that I was not a "girlfriend" or "ma'am". Only if they knew that it wasn't truly me if we went there.

"Chloe? You there-"

"Jake. Can you please call me Jay?"

"Why? Is something wrong? If so please tell me, if you change your name on us at least have the pronouns and such?"

"You are willing to hear my problems out? I didn't expect you to want to do that."

"Of course, dude! If you need advice I can grab Rich or Jeremy up. They would definitely be able to help you."


End file.
